


cuddle me, please

by dumplingcheeks



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Seo Soojin, Cuddles, F/F, Gay Panic, Girl Penis, Mild Sexual Content, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Jeon Soyeon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: no sex. they're just explicitly talking about it and other things. i noticed that i haven't written a g!p soyeon chapter with sooso in this series, so here you go.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	cuddle me, please

**Author's Note:**

> no sex. they're just explicitly talking about it and other things. i noticed that i haven't written a g!p soyeon chapter with sooso in this series, so here you go.

Soyeon woke up to the sound of loud knocks on her door. And of course, who else would it be? Of course it's going to be her roommate who's probably gonna brag about how well her date went. "What?!" Soyeon stopped almost immediately when she saw Soojin's tear-stained face.

Well, she still hates her roommate, and she knows that the feeling is still mutual. But Soyeon still thinks she's human, so she should at least feel bad for the older woman. Her emotions just beat her to it. "Hi..." Soojin trailed off, smiling awkwardly before her face falls slowly. And her eyes widened. "Put some fucking clothes on!" She shouted.

Soyeon's eyebrows meet halfway, then looks down to her Junky. Yes, it has a name, and Soojin just happens to be the one who named it. "What? You've seen me naked countless times. And don't call me a pervert again. You're the smartass who never knocks on the door when you know that the lock is-"

"That's because you're not fixing it! It's your fault that I see that penis of yours every once in a week! God, I remember how it looks by now." The tear-stained woman bursts out, wiping her own tears as she takes her eyes off of the dangling appendage between Soyeon's legs.

"Why do I have to fix it? And you can recognize my dick by now? Are you gonna stop calling it small? That's bodyshaming, just so you know. And I'm huge. After preaching to be perfect in every shape in sizes... Hypocrite." Soyeon rolled her eyes too.

Soojin then whined all of a sudden as she stomps her feet, startling the younger woman.

"What? What now?!" Soyeon questioned as she stomps her feet too. She's definitely wide awake by now. "You're the one who knocked on my door. Why am I the one who should adjust?" She glared.

"At least wear some clothes! I can't help but look at it. It's distracting!" The older woman shouted, glaring at Soyeon as she wipes what remained of her tears. "Now I forgot why I was knocking on your door in the first place..." Soojin said, cursing under her breath as she continued to glare at the younger woman.

"Fine." Soyeon gave up as she walks back in her room. Soojin covered her sight when her eyes went to what's dangling between Soyeon's legs again. "Why is she always bitching at me? I don't recall leaving the dishes." Soyeon muttered as she puts on her boxer and t-shirt. "I'm done. What do you want?" Soyeon questioned as she walked back to Soojin.

Then Soojin went back to her awkward and shy state. Two-faced- Soyeon composed herself as she waits for the older woman. "My ex dumped me in front of everyone. Can you cuddle me?" Soojin questioned as she fidgets with her fingers.

Soyeon was taken aback, but still managed to compose herself. "What? Where is that bitch? I will make him-" Soojin takes Soyeon's knotted fist, rubbing it gently with her thumb. "W-What?" Soyeon faltered. Why the fuck are you stuttering? Soyeon questioned herself.

"Just cuddle me, please. Plus, I was going to break up with him too, so it wasn't a big deal." Soojin smiled softly. Soyeon was not used to seeing Soojin in a vulnerable state, so she didn't exactly know how to react. Is she going to go on all brawls with that guy or is she just gonna comfort Soojin with comforting words? She's not even good with the comforting thing.

"S-Sure." Soyeon coughed as she clears her throat. "Sure. Come in." The younger woman said.

"I'm not going to sleep in your room." The older woman said. Soyeon furrowed her eyebrows. Soojin was the one who asked a favor from her, but why does it look like it's the other way around? Soyeon chose not to complain.

"Then where do you suggest we sleep? You never let me in your room, your highness."

"Only for this night. Or you can leave when I'm asleep. I can't sleep in your room. It's a pigsty." Soyeon would've retorted, but faltered when she turned around and saw the state that her room is in. Soojin raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Soyeon hides a groan. "Did you drink? You smell like booze."

"Don't worry. I only had one drink, and that drink was expensive so I had to drink it. You know my limit is three shots." Soojin explained. Soyeon nodded her head as she followed the older woman to her room. When the door opened, Soyeon realized their difference.

It smells feminine and nice, while her room smelled like a teenager's. God, she needs to improve some things. "Your room smells nice, I'll give you that." The younger woman complimented as she followed Soojin inside.

"Can you get my zipper for me?" Soojin questioned. Soyeon had to blink twice. "Unzip my dress. And no funny business." Soojin warned, trying to look as scary as she can. Soyeon didn't find her scary, not when her face is practically red, looking like a little kid who lost her candy with a big frown on her face.

"As if. Even if you beg, I still won't be interested in having sex with you."

"Oh really?" Soojin questioned as lets go of her hair the moment that Soyeon finished unzipping her dress. "I've seen your dick and everything now. It's only fair that you see my body too, don't you think?" When Soojin was about to turn around, Soyeon quickly ran and almost hit her head against the wall, doing her best to not catch a glimpse of anything. "Why are you hiding? I thought you won't be affected."

"I-I'm not!" Soyeon hoped that her dick will not betray her tonight. "Just wear some clothes!" She shouted. Soyeon thought she won, until she felt a presence beside her. She gulped as she tried to set her eyes straight to the wall.

"Why?" Soojin questioned. "I got through it, why can't you?" Then Soyeon perked her head up, about to curse at her- and Soyeon's gaze fell down to Soojin's body. And they both screamed as they fell to the floor, trying to get away from each other as far as possible. "Pervert! Stop looking!"

Soyeon has her hand over her eyes, but her fingers are separated wide apart, letting her have a complete look at Soojin's breasts. "I'm not, I'm not. I'm not! Your boobs are distracting! Put some clothes on!" Then Soyeon stopped. Soojin stopped screaming also as their eyes both went to Soyeon's crotch.

"Pervert!" Soojin screamed all of a sudden. "You got a hard-on over seeing me naked? I can't believe you! Fucking pervert!" She continued as she stood up, quickly running to grab her disregarded dress to hide her body.

"It's not my fault! You were the one who flashed me with your tits! It's not my fault that my dick has a mind of its own. I'm not interested in you for one bit, just so you know!" Soyeon retorted.

"Even if I'm completely naked, learn to respect women and deal with your horny beast in your head! God, I'm living with a fucking perverted teenager." She puts her hands on her hips, dropping her dress that made Soyeon scream again.

"Teenager?! I'm a 25 year old woman. And you're the one intentionally dropping your clothes so I can see everything that you are. You flashing hopeless romantic!" And they continued like that for another half an hour until Soojin's voice horsed.

"Cuddle me." Soojin said, still having her back turned on the younger woman. "Spoon me." Soyeon rolled her eyes before getting to work, on her side as her crotch pressed against Soojin's bottom and her arm finding its way around Soojin's hips. Then Soojin felt something in between her butt. "H-Hey. I said no funny business!"

"What did I do now?!" Soyeon groaned.

"Stop pushing your dick in my butt!"

"I'm not pushing anything in your butt! You have your pajamas on and I have my boxers on! I can't help that my dick is fucking huge! If you don't want this, then I'll take my leave. Decide right away. I'm tired of shouting." That made Soojin stop.

"Tell me something you're embarrassed about that you can't tell anybody about it." Soojin started out of a blue, licking her dry lips as she stared at nothing. "Don't joke around now. I might just kick you out of my room if you do."

"I only have one, but it involves sex." Of course. Soojin hummed in response as she gets comfortable in Soyeon's hold. "A girl who got dumped begged me to have sex with her." Soyeon started. That made Soojin laugh a little.

"So you pityfuck girls? That's embarrassing and low of you."

"That's not the thing." Soyeon rolled her eyes. "We didn't do it. Not because I gave her the second rejection of the day, but because I couldn't get it up." Soojin hummed, confused. "My Junky refused to get hard, so the girl laughed at me and said I was a fucking disappointment."

Soojin fucking laughed. She fucking laughed. "W-What? You couldn't get your dick hard?" She continued, as if pressing salt to the wound.

Soyeon snarled. "Don't laugh." Somehow her stern voice made Soojin submit, making her stop as she pursed her lips together. "My dick didn't get hard because I was having a problem with getting it up. I just didn't want to do it. I mean, she was just dumped. She was looking for practically anyone with a dick to boost her confidence. My heart wins over my dick any day."

"You should've competed with it a while ago." Soojin laughed. Soyeon rolled her eyes.

"I said heart. Heart. My head can't win over my dick." She says, clearing her throat. "What about you? What's the most embarrassing sexual fact about you that you've never told a soul about?" When Soojin stayed quiet, Soyeon's eyebrows meet halfway. "Hey, I told you mine. It's only fair that you tell me yours."

"I've never had an orgasm." Soojin said, almost a whisper. Soyeon had to ask her to repeat it. "I'veneverhadanorgasm." Soyeon asked her to repeat it again, clearly. "I've never had an orgasm. There. I said it." Soojin rolled her eyes.

"Wait..." Soyeon trailed off. "So you've had boyfriends and had sex before... but you've never had an orgasm?" She questioned. Soojin nodded in her arms. "What about the other?" Soyeon questioned.

"What other?"

"Another thing. I told you two things."

"Fine." Soojin rolled her eyes. "I've never received oral." Soyeon had to shut her eyes at the disappointment. Sure, she doesn't like her roommate for one bit, but Soojin is fucking hot, and not having to receive an orgasm and a head for once in her life should be considered a crime.

"But you've given oral and orgasms to your boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure about orgasms. Maybe they faked it or not, but I've given oral. I gave a lot of oral to my recent former boyfriend." Soyeon would've punch Kim what's-his-face if she knew before when he was picking Soojin up almost everyday.

"So you're trying to tell me that you've given your boyfriends head and orgasms.. but you've never received it?" What the actual fuck. Soyeon could only shake her head at the fact that the older woman laid out to her.

"Yep." Soojin responded.

Soyeon rolled her eyes as she turned the older woman to face her. Soojin's eyes widened. "I'll give it to you." Soyeon offered, staring deeply into Soojin's eyes. Soojin's eyebrows meets halfway, staring in disbelief back at Soyeon.

"W-What? Why would- I won't agree to that."

"Why not? We're roommates and we hate each other. Having sex with no strings attached won't change anything. I'll give you a head and make you cum like you're walking on fucking water. I'll fuck you until your legs are shaking and you can't think about nothing else but how good it feels. It's an offer. You decide if you want to take it."

"H-How would I even know if you're good at it?" Soojin faltered.

"I bring girls over here all the time. Do they fucking scream and beg for me to do them over and over again or not?" Soyeon questioned. Soojin shrugged. Fair point. "You can even ask Nayeon if you want, you're friends with her anyways. Although all the scream that my one night stands let out is enough proof."

"Seriously?" Soojin stared at her in disbelief. "Even Nayeon?" Soyeon shyly nod. "I'll- I'll think about it." She answered before turning her back on the younger woman again. Soyeon pulled Soojin close to her.

"You have all the time you need to think about it." And just like that, they both fell asleep at the unfamiliar warmth that each body gives them.

**Author's Note:**

> should i do a second part? comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them!


End file.
